


It's always the good ones

by TragicAlex



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashVibe Week 2017, Killer Frost matchmaker, M/M, and BArry doesn't acc talk in this but hes in it, for like a sentance, it still counts right, like just ask the fuckin nerd out you idiot, mostly cos shes just fucking down with pining reverb, oh yea Pining reverb, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Killer Frost is done with Reverb's pining and basically annoys him into asking out Barry





	It's always the good ones

**Author's Note:**

> So not only is it the first day of Steelatom week but also first Day of Flashvibe week and so please enjoy my entry to this years Flashvibe week day one

"You like him" Killer Frost stated

"I don't know what you're talking about" Reverb denied

"Yes you do, Just admit it you like the little scientist" KIller frost pestered

"Okay so I might harbor some feelings for him, are you happy" Reverb snapped he really didn't have the time for this

"Yes but now you need to ask him out" She stated

"Do I fuck" He responded a little taken aback by the suggestion

"You do, I mean whats the worst that could happen" She replied optimistically

"If you haven't noticed he works for the CCPD and is the ex-husband of one of their best detectives, and I am a fucking criminal" Reverb stated plainly

"Still it wouldn't hurt to try" She replied

"Fine I'll try just to shut you up" Reverb groaned having enough of Killer Frosts Pestering

"Good" She grinned

Reverb rolled his eyes, he spotted the man in question leave the CCPD, and decided to just get this torture over with and stormed up to the Scientist, determined.

"You, me, date 7pm, wear something nice" Reverb ordered Barry, and turned to leave before Barry could stammer out a reply.

"O-okay" Barry said quietly taken aback by the forwardness of the criminal.

"There are you happy now" Reverb asked Killer Frost when he had gotten back to her

"Not what i had in mind but yes I am" She grinned "Also just so you know you have about 3 hours to get ready" She added cheekily before leaving the powerful meta behind

"Ah fuck"


End file.
